Une nuit avec la Patronne
by Yanis2Y
Summary: Le Geek se fait encore ligoter dans la cave du Patron et va y faire connaissance de la Patronne. Fanfic slg , LEMON.


**Bonjour à tous :D ! Cette fanfic n'est pas la suite de Alan Verel** **mais juste un petit OS que j'avais dans la tête tout à l'heure sur la version féminine du Patron. Enjoy :3**

_Des cris. Des bruits de lits qui craque. Et d'autre bruits indescriptibles. C'était ce que le Geek entendait depuis 20 minutes. Ça venait de la cave du Patron. Il était habitué, et normalement quand ça arrivait (c'est à dire presque tous les soirs), tout le monde arrivait à dormir, y compris le Geek. _

_Mais cette fois, non seulement le Geek était seul à la maison à cause des trois autres qui étaient partis à un concert mais en plus ils l'avaient laissé avec le Patron, alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il allait encore le violer. Néanmoins, il ferma les yeux et se força à dormir, même si les bruits bizarres d'en dessous s'amplifiaient. Au bout d'un moment, il plongea dans le sommeil léger, puis dans le sommeil profond.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Puis il se réveilla doucement. Quelqu'un l'avait transporté dans la cave du patron. Lorsque sa vue s'éclaircit, il remarqua qu'il était ligoté (encore une fois) puis il vit le Patron complétement nu, la clope à la main et les lunettes sur le nez. A coté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme en sous vêtements, qui avait elle aussi avec des lunettes et une cigarette et qui tenait une pose très provocante. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et rouge feu et elle avait une énorme poitrine ronde. Le Patron, jambes écartées et main posée sur la jeune femme à coté de lui, dit au Geek :<br>_

-T'as vu, gamin, y a personne à la maison. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu ... comme d'habitude.

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Geek voyait le Patron nu, mais il était tout de même très choqué devant les deux personnages et essayait de se débattre (encore une fois x2). _

-J't'ai ramené un nouveau jouet, gamin, tu devrais être content. J'te présente Lucia, ma pute depuis longtemps.

_Lucia gloussa et dit avec un accent italien :_

-Mais il m'appelle plus souvent la Patronne.

_Le Geek, toujours en gigotant sur sa chaise en essayant d'enlever ses menottes, remarqua la poitrine gigantesque de la Patronne. Il arrêta de paniquer, et écarquilla de grands yeux devant ces énormes..._

-_BOO...BOOBIES... pensa -t-il._

-Tu veux les voir, chéri ? _demanda la Patronne au gamin._

-_Uuuuhhh...uhhhhh...ouiiii..._

-Vas-y, Lucia.

_Cette dernière se leva et s'asseya sur les genoux du gamer ligoté. Le Geek sentit son cœur battre horriblement fort. La Patronne approcha la tête du gamin et la glissa dans ses seins. Le Geek ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation mais était très excité et surtout très heureux. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait d'aussi gros en vrai.  
><em>

_Le Patron se leva et contempla la scéne en disant avec une voix rauque :_

-C'est que le début, gamin.

_Puis il enleva les cordes attachées à la chaise et défaisa les menottes, libérant le gamin. Mais il laissa le scotch sur sa bouche..._

_Après la séance de natation mammaire (plonger dans les seins, natation mammaire...ok je sors désolé) du Geek, la Patronne se leva et enleva le dernier habit sur elle pendant que le Patron prit le gamin par le t-shirt et le jeta par terre. Il se mit à genoux et approcha son engin près du petit. La prostituée italienne s'occupa du gamin pendant que le Patron le pénétrait lentement. Le gamin se_

_Puis les mouvements accéléraient de plus en plus et ils enchainèrent les positions. Puis, une heure plus tard, le Patron dit au Geek :_

-Va te coucher, gamin, ils vont bientôt rentrer.

_Il monta les escaliers et se mit dans sa chambre. Il était (encore une fois x3) traumatisé de s'être fait violé par le Patron, mais...il plongeait dans le bonheur quand il pensait à la Patronne. Puis il s'endormit._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... je me sens vraiment sale d'avoir écrit ça, mais bon. J'espère que ça vous a plu et désolé mais en ce moment je n'ai pas d'idées. Rendez vous dans quelques semaines pour la suite d'Alan Verel.<strong>

**Reviews :) ?**


End file.
